Gerald Robotnik
Professor Gerald Robotnik (ジェラルド・ロボトニック, Jerarudo Robotonikku), is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. He was a human scientist and the grandfather of Maria Robotnik and Dr. Eggman. Acknowledged widely as one of the greatest scientific minds in history of all time, Gerald was a world-renowned scientist who was responsible for several groundbreaking creations, including his greatest achievement, Shadow the Hedgehog, making him a modern day scientific Da Vinci. Over fifty years ago, Gerald was asked by the President of the United Federation to lead Project Shadow, a medical program for inventing immortality, which he accepted in hopes of finding a cure for a fatal illness afflicting Maria. Eventually as a part of the program, Gerald managed to create Shadow the Hedgehog, though not without drastic measures; he was later taken into custody by the military when his work was deemed too dangerous. When learning that Maria had been killed by the military, Gerald slipped into madness and spent his last days plotting revenge against humanity. "All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!" :—Prof. Gerald Robotnik. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Eric Stuart (English), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Manfred Erdmann (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Carlo Reali (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Wiesław Sławik (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Daman Mills (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Gerald Robotnik bore a distinct resemblance to his grandson. He had broad and elevated shoulders, a round, almost egg-shaped, torso (though not with as large a girth as his grandson, Eggman's). He was also bald with an oval/dome-shaped head, a long and large nose, and low-set ears. Like Eggman, he also had an oversize mustache. He was also not very tall of stature, only being about half a head taller than Maria. Anime Gerald Robotnik had more normal body proportions in the arms and legs, as well as large hands and feet. He had a chin, and average-sized ears. Gerald's mustache was grey and more ragged. Gerald's general attire consisted of a purple turtleneck sweater and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses, gray pants and brown shoes. Game He had a slightly over-proportioned arms and legs, and large hands and feet. He also had small ears. Gerald's mustache was whitish gray, more voluminous and smooth. Gerald's general attire consisted of a brown turtleneck sweater and a white lab coat with black buttons. He also wore blue pince-nez glasses which had a distinct ripple-like pattern on them. In Adventure 2 he was shown wearing white pants, while in Rise of the Black Arms he is seen wearing brown pants and blue slippers. In Adventure 2 and its remake, Gerald's design was slightly different. In these games he was skinnier, had more normal body proportions, his head was slightly pointier, and his mustache was more ragged. His glasses also had no ripple pattern. * Hair Color: Gray (originally brown) * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known (deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 170 cm (5' 7") * Weight: 88 kg (194 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends and Allies * Emerl * Space Colony ARK researchers Family * Ivo Robotnik (grandson) * Maria Robotnik (granddaughter) * Shadow the Hedgehog (creation; viewed as a son to Gerald) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Humanity (when Maria was killed/taken away from him.) * Guardian Units of the Nations * United Federation Creations The Space Colony ARK :Main article: Space Colony ARK The former home of Gerald, Maria, the commander of G.U.N., and various researchers and soldiers, the ARK was a gigantic space colony where great research was performed. The entire place also worked as a life support system. While Gerald focused on making inventions for the good of mankind (such as the Heal Unit), little known devices of mass destruction were being made (The Ultimate Life form and the Eclipse Cannon), mostly under the influence of and preparing against Black Doom. Others who lived aboard the ARK were Shadow (who protected the ARK from danger until it was shut down), the Biolizard and Emerl (until he was transported to G.U.N's fortress). When Shadow failed to protect the ARK from an inside attack, the ARK was shut down. Many was capturd imprisoned and taken away (including Maria) and Gerald himself went insane. The ARK was later rediscovered by Dr. Eggman, who used it as a temporary base. After this, it seems GUN took control over the ARK once again. Eclipse Cannon :Main article: Eclipse Cannon The Eclipse Cannon is an extremely powerful weapon that is located inside the "nose" of the Space Colony ARK (the ARK resembles Gerald's face). It is powered by Chaos Emeralds, and can destroy planets or even stars with all seven. Gerald built it to destroy the Black Arms when they arrived near Earth, but after he went insane, he reprogrammed it to send the ARK flying into the Earth the next time it was activated with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Eventually, it was used for its original purpose. Artificial Chaos :Main article: Artificial Chaos Artificial Chaos are Gerald's first noteworthy creations. They resemble Chaos and are most likely modeled after him as Maria states that Gerald created them based on "a god of an ancient culture". The Artificial Chaos are made up of a core (the head, shaped like that of Chaos 0) and trillions of nanobots that both protect the core and provide the body for it. While the early Artificial Chaos seen, they had red, half-closed eyes and red marking on their heads, the final Artificial Chaos have larger green eyes and an emblem on their foreheads. When first created they began acting out and attacking the ARK (according to Gerald, they had their electrode conductors reversed), but GUN (and possibly Shadow), stopped them. They were later fixed, and then adopted by the government to protect the ARK. When the Black Arms invade the ARK, Doom's Eye calls the Artificial Chaos "the legacy of Gerald" and then announced that they belonged to the Black Arms now, suggesting that the aliens somehow took control of them. There are several types of Artificial Chaos that are listed below. Artificial Chaos P-1 These Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the first prototype of the series (hence the name), are tall, stationary, and are able to pull their head into its body to protect itself. They had the ability to cling to any surface and attacked using either a laser built into its eyes, long tentacle-like extensions from its body, or a combination of both. Float Type Artificial Chaos These Artificial Chaos would float in midair with its water-part shaped as a large sphere. It either waits for someone to come within range, or floats toward them in the air. They attack with the same tentacles and lasers as the normal one. Artificial Chaos P-100 This type of Artificial Chaos, which are believed to be the final prototype for the Artificial Chaos line (hence their name), have the ability to split up the nanobots that make up its body into dozens of smaller robots called "Cells". This, however, left the head open to attack and easy to destroy. When the head was destroyed, all the Cells that it spawned would self-destruct. These are also believed to be the version that Shadow destroyed when they ran amok on the ARK, though they acted a bit different, as they attacked with tentacles and only split up when damaged. They can also grow to immense sizes, possibly by fusing with each other (several GUN soldiers suggest this during the attack). Artificial Chaos Cell When the Artificial Chaos P-100 splits its body up, the pieces turn into small blob-like cyborgs that are referred to as its "cells". The cells would crawl on the ground and try to surround an enemy, at which point they would start to self-destruct, or they would emerge from the body of the P-100 when struck, would float around the body for a few seconds, and then re-merge with the head. The cells would all be destroyed when the head is taken out. Project: Gizoid :Main article: Emeral Project: Gizoid was Gerald's experiments with the ancient robotic being known as the Gizoid. Gerald discovered that the robot could mimic anything it saw, and that it was powered up by Chaos Emeralds. Gerald soon had to hand the Gizoid over to the impatient government in order to buy time for research on his Project: Shadow. After the government did their own experiments with the Gizoid, it went crazy and destroyed a large part of the ARK, leading the government to deem Gerald's experiments as a threat to humanity and shutting down Project: Shadow and the ARK itself. Project: Shadow :Main article: Project Shadow Project: Shadow was Gerald's project to create the Ultimate Life form, a being that would be immortal and would never age (this was probably related to the needing for the survival of Maria, who was suffering from a terminal illness). The project was successful, but was deemed too dangerous by the government, who sent G.U.N. to shut it down. Biolizard :Main article: Biolizard Biolizard was the prototype to the Ultimate Life form. It was a giant lizard hooked up to a life support system. The Biolizard was deemed a failure as it went out of control and had to be sealed up. After Gerald went insane, he programmed the Biolizard to stop anyone from hindering the ARK crashing into the Earth, but it was destroyed by the combined efforts of Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog :Main article: Shadow the Hedgehog Perhaps Gerald's most brilliant achievement, this was the finished result of Project Shadow, the immortal Ultimate Life form who would never age. Shadow was created after Gerald formed an alliance with the alien leader Black Doom, using his DNA to create Shadow with a promise that Shadow would help Black Doom retrieve the Chaos Emeralds 50 years later. However, Project: Shadow was forcibly shut down after Shadow was created, and Shadow was ejected to the planet by Maria during the raid. However, he was eventually found, captured and hidden away by GUN, only to be released 50 years later by Gerald's grandson Eggman. Abilities and Powers Gerald was an extremely knowledgeable and gifted scientist with an incredible intellect, even when compared to present-day geniuses. As a testament to his intelligence, he is regarded as both one of the most brilliant minds ever and the most gifted researcher of all time, only matched by his grandson Eggman. Gerald possessed many talents, having mastered several areas of study, including architecture, science, astrology and foremost biology, along with genetics to astrophysics to robotics. He was the one who designed the world's first bernal sphere space colony, the Space Colony ARK, and had developed so much incredible devices and machinery such the Eclipse Cannon, which has the power to destroy planets and pierce stars, the Chaos Drives which could contain the Chaos Emeralds' mystical energies, the Artificial Chaos units, the Heal Units, and the Bomb Units. He was also behind the creation of incredible creatures such as the Biolizard and Shadow the Hedgehog (the latter of which used alien DNA), both of whom are powerful, nearly unstoppable and capable of harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Additionally, he was a skilled archaeologist as demonstrated in his research of the Gizoid and the Fourth Great Civilization where he uncovered many of their secrets from ancient stone tablets and papers. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Heal Units Portable box-like devices that send out energy that replenish health and are still used to this day by GUN. The Heal Unit may have inspired the creation of the Heal Cannon, a Bazooka-like weapon that fires shots with the same healing capabilities. Maria Robotnik feels it is Gerald's greatest creation (next to Shadow of course, most likely due to the fact that she is a pacifist). Bomb Units The Bomb units produce an unlimited supply of bombs, these are used in the game Shadow The Hedgehog to break walls and find secret passage ways. Their design is very simalar to the Heal Units design. Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Not much is known about Gerald, except that has been implied that he came from a long line of brilliant scientists and was considered the greatest genius in history during his time. The greatest mind of his time, believing his purpose in life was to bring the people of the world happiness and hope through science, Gerald set out to help the world by dedicating his life's work to the people of the world. Project Shadow The Gizoid During Project Shadow, Gerald uncovered an ancient robot called the Gizoid from a warehouse. Believing it was made by an ancient civilization, Gerald experimented on it with Chaos Emeralds and accidentally activated it. By researching papers related to the Gizoid and the Chaos Emeralds, and later an ancient stone tablet which he had discovered, Gerald theorized this robot was what caused the destruction of the Fourth Great Civilization. His further research and observations also revealed the Gizoid could mimic combat abilities and weapons, and that it possessed vast amount of data on melee combat and weapons of its age, data that which crashed Gerald's most advanced computers when he tried scanning it. Theorizing the Gizoid's full potential should it be fully restored, Gerald realized he had uncovered a horrible weapon. As Gerald continued to research the Gizoid, he discovered that the Gizoid would swear loyalty to those with great power by establishing a "Link" with them. To keep the Gizoid under his control and from being used for evil, Gerald successfully made a Link with it by demonstrating his model weapon collection to it. However, in fear of someone with evil intentions forming a Link with the Gizoid, Gerald researched how to re-establish a Link with the Gizoid should it be lost. Government and Shadow Imprisonment Some time after the completion of Project Shadow and Shadow's awakening, Gerald's suspicions were confirmed when GUN attacked the Space Colony ARK in a violent coup d'état. This was because GUN had come to fear that they could not control Shadow, prompting them to attack the ARK, eliminate everything and everyone related to the project, shut the ARK down, and take possession of Shadow. . When GUN's Special Forces rushed into the ARK's laboratory during the subsequent massacre attack, Gerald put his finishing touches on Shadow. Gerald attempted to escape with his granddaughter Maria and Shadow, but entrusted Shadow to Maria and left them to flee in the ARK's escape pods. He later made sure that one escape capsule was ejected towards earth, and Gerald assumed that Maria and Shadow had escaped to safety. However, Gerald was eventually captured under the guise of disappearing under mysterious circumstances and thrown in the Union Army prison. While incarcerated, Gerald speculated in his diary that his imprisonment was orchestrated by those seeking to take control of the Eclipse Cannon and the Artificial Chaos. He was later transferred to Prison Island where he was forced to continue his experiments under military control. Meanwhile, when it was released to the public that the ARK was shut down due to an accident, Gerald was blamed for causing it. When the military later found Shadow, who got placed in suspended animation, brought him to Prison Island, and refusing to "succumb to such immorality", Gerald chose to continue his research and focus solely on the completion of project "Shadow". While in prison, Gerald saw Maria among the list of casualties when the ARK was shut down and was grief-stricken. Unable to cope with the loss of his granddaughter, Gerald began to lose control of his mind as he could only think of avenging Maria and ending everything, something which terrified him. As a result, he would unwillingly scribble calculations he made for a doomsday plan in his cell. During the period where he was still had control over his mind, Gerald got a hold of the Gizoid again and use this opportunity to make Maria's dying words the keywords that would activate the Gizoid's free-willed emotions-based AI once all seven Chaos Emeralds were inserted into it. In the end, Gerald lost his grip on reality and went insane, devoting himself to avenging Maria by destroying humanity. While it was thought that he was continuing his research with Shadow, Gerald secretly created a program that would cause the Space Colony ARK to fall to earth and destroy the planet once the seven Chaos Emeralds were placed into the Eclipse Cannon, and set as well the Biolizard up to ensure this. Gerald also brainwashed Shadow, altering his memories of what Maria wanted of him as her final wish so that he would carry out his plan once he was awoken. Gerald then left a note behind in his diary that encouraged the reader to release Shadow if they wanted to cause global destruction. Soon after, Gerald was incarcerated on Prison Island by the military when they began to fear of how he could retaliate. Just before he was executed, Gerald's last action was leaving behind a recording where he condemned the ungrateful world to destruction for the fate of Maria by giving his estimate for how long it would take for the ARK to collide with earth. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Hoenn Series Legacy Because of the tragic deaths Gerald's research indirectly caused and the potential dangers to humanity his discoveries posed, many would view Gerald with contempt. The Commander himself came to consider Gerald insane and held a life-long grudge against him for creating Shadow, which indirectly led to the death of Maria. After his death, hany of Gerald's late creations (including Shadow), research, discoveries, and his diary which would form his legacy were either sealed or placed under tight security as a part of the government's plot to erase or bury all traces of Project Shadow due to their potential for destruction and calamity. Gerald's Chaos Drives continued to be used by GUN as power sources for their mechs. Prior to his execution, he also conducted several mathematical equations within his prison cell, which would later be found by Amy on Prison Island. Despite Gerald's bad reputation, Gerald's grandson Dr. Eggman looked up to him and admired him for the great things he accomplished. This inspired him to become a scientist, though Eggman would use his intellect to try achieving world domination. Gerald's research surrounding Shadow, the Eclipse Cannon, Emerl and the Ifrit would also be uncovered over time by his descendants, namely Dr. Eggman and Eggman's counterpart, Dr. Eggman Nega, who would use it for their own nefarious purposes. Fifty years after his death, Gerald's plan to destroy the world was set into motion when his grandson Dr. Eggman gained possession of his diary. After reading Gerald's diary, Eggman awoke Shadow in an attempt to gain possession of a weapon that would let him take over the world. Like Gerald had intended, Shadow set out to destroy the world to avenge Maria, unaware that he was carrying out Gerald's will. Once the Space Colony ARK was set on a collision course with earth, Gerald's last video recording was played around the world. Gerald's doomsday plan was averted however by Sonic the Hedgehog and, ironically, Shadow, who managed to recover his true memories of Maria. Saving the Earth would have costed Shadow his life, but he ended up being saved by Eggman. During when universe was under the invasion threats of both the Metarex and the Black Arms invasion of earth, Gerald's contingency video to Shadow was played worldwide as well thanks to Team Chaotix, where he explained his plans for Shadow to save mankind from the Black Arms. This gave Shadow the resolve needed to defeat Black Doom. Realizing they had been wrong about Gerald all along, the President and the Commander decided to pay homage to the professor by working towards a brighter future. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also * Gerald Robotnik's Diary * Gerald Robotnik's Journal Etymology External links * Professor Gerald Robotnik Heroes Wiki * Professor Gerald Robotnik Sonic News Network * Professor Gerald Robotnik Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * In the official game guide for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Sonic the Hedgehog: Official Game Guide, Gerald's name was mistakenly written as "Gerard." * Rouge suspected that deep down, Gerald may have wanted Shadow to stop his plan from the beginning. * According to Eggman, the appearance of the virtual Eggman sprite used in his virtual world scheme was based off of his grandfather's appearance at a younger age, meaning that Gerald's initial hair color was brown much like his grandson's before aging. * When closely examining Gerald's picture in Shadow the Hedgehog, his eyewear has swirls, which is a typical Japanese trope to indicate one's glasses were thick. * In the manga series, Gerald's diary entry and ultimately, his motivations, were different in comparison to the anime. When he was escorted to the Union Army Prison, he wondered who could possibly believe that someone arrested him. He also implies in his rants in his diary that he was the creator of the "pseudo-perpetual mobile Chaos Drives." He also wonders if his arrest had anything to do with a conspiracy by GUN to take over the Eclipse Cannon and Artificial Chaos, and mentions that Project Shadow is the only thing in his mind, and that he won't stand for such immorality. The diary omits any references to Maria's death or the fact that her death drove him insane. It also contained two cases of swearing in the diary ("Oh, hell" when he discovers that he was going to be locked up in the Union Army Prison and "for christ's sake" when expressing his distaste at being locked up and citing his being the father of the pseudo-perpetual mobile Chaos Drives), a rarity at the time. * After Gerald's rant in the manga or the game version, he was asked if he had any further words, to which he replies "no" before a squad is signaled. This is meant to imply that Gerald was sentenced to death by firing squad. Category:Characters